cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
State of Unified Nations (2nd)
, KillerCruiser, |foundedon = August 21, 2010 |government = The Emperor of The SUN *Fen Dorbek Imperial Minister *EricG95 Minister of Economics *Shogun Travis Minister of Defense *Dawg66 Minister of Education *Subtleknifeweilder Minister of Communications *EricG95 Minister of Development *Revanfios First Emperor Emeritus *PSpiz Second Emperor Emeritus *King James II First Elder of SUN *Kharturr Second Elder of SUN *Der Dritte Reich Third Elder of SUN *CybernationFreak Fourth Elder of SUN *Shard Fifth Elder of SUN *Martin Jensen Sixth Elder of SUN *Relapse Seventh Elder of SUN *Nerses96 |internationalrelations = * Invicta ( ) * North Atlantic Defense Coalition ( ) * The Templar Knights ( ) |forumurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/SUN |ircchannel = #SUN |ircurl = irc://irc.theairlock.net/sun |discordurl = https://discord.gg/JaYPzGx |statsdate = 7/9/2017 |totalnations = 41 |totalstrength = 1,471,997 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 35,902 |totalnukes = 361 |aidslots = 118 / 223 |rank = 39 |score = 7.94 }} State of Unified Nations (SUN) is a medium sized alliance on the Yellow team. It was founded on 8/21/2010. History The original SUN was at one point the most powerful alliance in the yellow sphere. However, it eventually merged with a second alliance, Deck of Cards, to form FLY. Months later, two original members of SUN, King James II (re-roll of Deadeye) and KillerCruiser came together to brush off the dust and bring the alliance back to life. They created forums, recruited some members, and established a protectorate treaty with Ragnarok. KittyMelissa was soon appointed Minister of Recruitment. For a few weeks, SUN was one of the fastest growing alliances in the game, quickly gathering a base of 35+ members. On October 10, 2010, hewhoisgod was appointed minister of foreign affairs. And on March 7, 2011 Der Dritte Reich was appointed Minister of Recruitment to replace KittyMelissa who left to form Supreme Guardians. The SUN forums can be found here. The first year and a half of SUN’s existence, the alliance faced many challenges both internally and externally. To strengthen and improve the alliance, SUN decided to first address its internal challenges by electing to focus on the development of its core, specifically improvements to Economics and changes to government. Thus, by January of 2012, a new, long-term leadership of SUN emerged, and then, the alliance shifted its attention to charter changes to improve the long-term stability and functioning of the alliance. The rest of 2012 marked a period of continuing development of the internal processes and stability of its core members - and external challenges related to foreign affairs. Over the year, SUN established close and long-lasting relationships with alliances who were friendly and supportive. Despite numerous setbacks, by January of 2013, stable foreign relations had developed. ORIGINAL Charter Preamble State of Unified Nations Is hereby established to serve and protect its members and it's allies. We shall do whatever it takes to make sure that the righteous prevail in CN. We are a Yellow alliance for the mean time, however we do not discriminate against any color, size, or experience. Article I: Membership To gain membership, an application must be filled out and the applicant must be accepted by either a member of the Triumvirate or the Minister of Internal Affairs and change your color to yellow. You must do these things before you can gain the starting aid of 3,000,000. To gain membership in SUN, you may not be involved in war. All applicants must have SUN Applicant in their alliance affiliation . The Government positions in State of Unified Nations are as follows: Section I: Triumvirate The Triumvirate is at the head of the alliance. The Triumvirate has the right to vote on any and all things that effect SUN. The Triumvirate will remain in power until he/she decides to leave SUN or until he/she is removed from power.The Triumvirate make sure that government members aren't abusing their powers. Section II: Ministers These are government positions that are put into power by the Triumvirate. There are 5 Ministers that each hold a special title and job as follows: *Minister Of Internal Affairs: This member has a responsibility to keep the forums clean, Along with making sure that everyone is masked properly, and making sure that all embassies are set up after being approved by the Triumvirate. *Minister of Foreign Affairs: This member has a responsibility to handle all of the foreign affairs for the State of Unified Nations. *Minister of Defense: This member has a responsibility to build an army, Keep it in shape, And be prepared for war at all times. *Minister of Economics: This member has a responsibility to lay out an aid program that meets the demands of the Triumvirate. This member is also in charge of making sure that the nations of the SUN have the right trades, tech deals and they are in charge building a treasury for SUN. *Minister of Recruitment: This member has the responsibility to make sure the recruiters of the alliance are doing their jobs right and he should organize the recruitment in the alliance. Section III: Deputies These members shall serve as deputies to the Ministers. Each Minister may name no more than two members to serve them. These members have all rights offered by the SUN. Article II: Removal Section I: Triumvirate The Triumvirate will remain in power until they decide to leave SUN or by a 4/5 vote of the Ministry and the other Triumvirate’s in power. Section II: Ministers Ministers can be removed from power by all members of government higher than a Minister, however the Triumvirates must approve it. Section III: Deputies These members can only be removed by the Minister who appoints them or by a Triumvirate. Article III: Voting Section I: Treaties, Amendments, and Bills All treaties, new articles, and bills must be voted on by the Triumvirate, and the Ministers. Each members vote is equal. The Triumvirate may pass anything without the consent of the Ministers with all current Triumvirate signatures, unless all 5 Ministers vote the opposite way. All votes must be cast within 72 hours after the time the treaty, article, or bill was proposed. Section II: Cancellation of Treaties, Amendments, and Bills At anytime the Triumvirate, or Ministers may cancel a treaty, article, or law. Each members vote is equal. Cancellation can take place without the consent of the Triumvirates agreeing that it is in the best interest of the alliance to cancel with a 5/5 vote of the Ministers Section III: Triumvirate Privilege's. At anytime something is left up for vote for 72 hours without approval or denial, the Triumvirates may make the decision to approve or deny it. However may not make a decision on any matter that will tamper with any government members powers or position . Article V: Aiding/Tech raiding No member of State of Unified Nations have the right to tech raid in any form i.e. spy attacks or declaration of war. No member may send aid to members of other alliances we are at war with or disputing against without the consent of the Triumvirates or the Ministers. All nations who break this rule will be forced to pay reps and may be kicked out of the SUN. Article VI: DoW's and Peace Agreements Section I: DoW The Triumvirates, and Ministers may ask for a DoW at anytime. To issue a DoW all Triumvirates and a Majority of the Ministers must agree to do so. This process is only necessary if the alliance that will be attacked has 5 or more members. Section II: Peace Agreements The Triumvirates are the only members who has the right to issue peace agreements, unless he/she is not available and won't be available for the upcoming 48 hours in which the Ministers may issue a peace agreement by a majority vote. Article VII: Validation This charter is only valid once signed by the Triumvirates and Ministers at the time it was created. For Honour, For Glory, For SUN! ~King James, Triumvirate of State of Unified Nations. ~KillerCruiser, Triumvirate of State of Unified Nations. See also